Epic Tales of the Joes
by Raiden Uzumaki-Namikaze
Summary: Random one shots of the G.I.Joes


Me-"Raiden-Chan is baaaaack!" _crack _"Ow! Why would you hit Raiden-Chan like that Tomi-Kun?"

Storm Shadow - "Because you don't introduce yourself in third person." \ /

Snake-Eyes – "…"

Me- "Really Hebi-Chan? Ok! HELLO MY LOVLIES! ARE YOU READY FOR A NEW STORY?" _crack _"OW! Tomi-Kun that wasn't nice!"

Storm Shadow- "You haven't even finished the first couple stories you put on here!"

Me- "I know but it's not my fault! No one likes them and I get no feedback! When I get some feedback and a little help from my muse…." _Enter nude Tomi-Kun_….. "Then I shall finish those stories." _ Takes epic bow, and gets kicked in the ass by Tomi-Kun _"Hey!"

Snake-Eyes- _starts signing rapidly __**"Your muse is a naked Tommy isn't it?"**_

Me- _blushes like mad _"N-n-n-no…."

Storm Shadow- _starts cracking knuckles and grinning evilly _"Oh really?"

Me- "W-w-w-why are you l-l-l-looking at m-m-m-me like t-t-that?"

_Storm Shadow lunges at the author tackles her and throws her over his shoulder to disappear to another room for some privacy; the authors' screams and moans can be heard throughout her little house._

_Snake-Eyes looks towards the audience and starts signing rapidly __**"Read and review and maybe I'll make the author write about what's happening to her now"**_

* * *

T1-1 Myopic (adj) short sighted.

The G. thought that Low-Light was myopic because he was always looking through the scope on his sniper-rifle.

The Joes were in the rec room relaxing after a long undercover mission abroad. A few minor casualties, but other than that all of the team members had returned whole and healthy if a bit worn. Roadblock had filled their empty bellies, Doc had taken care of their injuries, and they were now free to lounge about lazily without a care in the world.

"Do you think Low-light is myopic?" asked Flint randomly as he sat on the couch lazily flipping through 'Edgar Allen Poe'.

"Only you would use a pansy word like that Flint." Commented Beach-head snarkily. "What do you mean pansy word beach? Myopic is a perfectly manly word!" exclaimed Flint.

"No it ain't Flint, only pansy scholars like you are gonna use it." Stated Beach-head.

By this point Flint had become very irate, his face was red and what looked to be steam was coming out of his ears, "Why you red-necked, Hillbilly, two tongued, fork toed, yellow bellied toad!"

Beach-head looked up from where he was playing with Covergirl's hair, "Now ah can forgive all those otha comments as ah've been called worse but no one calls me a yella bellied toad." His accent getting thicker the more he said. Beach-head started to get up but Covergirl stopped him, so he settled for glaring at Flint from under his balaclava . This angry tirade from two of the senior joes had attracted the attention of the rest of the team, for a while no one dared speak up, fearful of being the new target of their ire. Finally getting annoyed with the awkward silence Tunnel-rat spoke up.

"Do we even want to know what you two were arguing about?"

Beach-head and Flint looked at each other with mild amusement, "Myopic." They replied in sync.

"My-o-what?" asked Shipwreck from the doorway.

"Myopic," said Flint, "It means short sighted."

"And you guys were arguing about it why?" asked a confused Tunnel-rat.

"Flint asked if anyone thought Low-Light was myopic because he always has his scope to his eye," stated Lady Jaye from her position on the arm of the couch, "and Beach-head being the snarky bastard he is told him that myopic was a pansy word. Flint says no Beach says yes, it's basically your usual argument between them."

"Oh," said 'Wreck ," Why didn't you just say short sighted?"

Flint face palmed and Beach-head laughed. "Ah told ya so Flint what'd ah tell ya!"

"Fine Beach you win, Happy?"

"Naw ah aint."

"Why not Beach? You proved your point?" asked Flint testily.

"Well your question still aint been answered. Why the hell does Low-light walk around with his scope to his eye all the damn time?" exclaimed Beach.

Snickering could faintly be heard from the direction of the ceiling.

"Damn ninjas." Muttered Beach.

The Joes looked to Scarlett in question. She sighed.

"Storm Shadow and Snake Eyes super glued Low-light's scope to his face in retaliation for him dying their uniforms neon pink."

The Joes sweat dropped.

"Damn Ninjas." Flint agreed.

"Remind me to never piss off a ninja." Said Shipwreck looking a bit pale.


End file.
